Shaggy Rogers
“I hate niggers.” ''- Shaggy, 20000000 B.C.'' Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is the Ancient Babylonian God of Creation whose origin truly comes from a forgotten age long before the deceased civilization inscribed him, however, the animated television series Scooby-doo ''marked his reintroduction to the world, wherein he blessed the mortal realm with renewed knowledge of his existence. Biography Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers is 6 feet a being of indescribable age (but confirmed to be born in late July), according to one of the recollections of his closest mortal companion, Scoobiuth, in their recovered memoires To say Shaggy is eternal is an understatement, he is the eternity in which other beings postulate and ponder with their finite minds as to how such a being could extend outwards into realms unknown. To place it bluntly, Shaggy is reality itself, a colossal mind who spans across all things. Voice Actors To imply that Shaggy is even inimitable borders upon absurdity. Shaggy bears no voice: his thoughts, emotions and aspects far too complex for the four-dimensionally limited human mind are not transmitted through any known means: Shaggy merely wills his intentions and his audience receives them. That said, Billy West does a pretty bangin' job at impersonating him. Catchphrases *"Hey, not bad man, you made me use a fraction of my power! Zoinks, that implies my power is infinity silly old me!" *"N-n-nnnn-not the niggers!" *"Like, no bad man!"'' *''"T-t-t-th-th-the ghost!"'' *''"What is it, Scoob?"'' *''"How about a snack, Scoob?"'' *''"Scoob! old friend, old buddy, old pal!"'' *''"Scooby Doo, where are you?"'' *''"Groovy!"'' *''"Like HEEELLLP!!!!" *"I will like wipe from the face of the earth the human race I have created, and with them the animals, the birds and the creatures that move along the ground, for I regret that I have made them dude!"'' * "Whats a king to a god, Scoob?" * "Like, as god of the universe you shall be purged!" Shaggy to Shrek in 99 BC * don't make me use 2% of my power * like man you asked for it i'm going beyond 1% of power Family and Relatives As the creator of all, Shaggy possess a relationship to everything, from the humble atoms that provide structure to the super-clusters that litter the face of reality, of the listed below are some of the forms his minor intrusions upon the world we inhabit have taken: *Samuel Rogers and Anne Rogers: "Mom and Pops". Shaggy's father is a police officer. At one point, Shaggy's parents lived in Plymouth, Massachusetts. *Maggie Rogers1: Shaggy's sister. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, she is portrayed as a baby named "Sugey" (pronounced SHOO-gee), which was possibly Maggie's nickname. *Wilfred: Maggie's fiancee/husband, and Shaggy's brother-in-law. *Gaggy Rogers: Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. *Uncle Shagworthy: Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew - he has the same appetite. Not surprisingly he keeps his most precious possession (food) in a safe! He also was gifted, by shaggy, powers that make him more powerful than anyone on earth. Compared to shaggy, his power is 0.0000000000001, although that might be stretching it. *Great Uncle Nat: Shaggy's great-uncle. *Shagbert (Shaggy from livingston): Shaggy's Scottish cousin from the band jakata.needed *Fearless Shagaford: Shaggy's uncle, who owns the Fearless Detective Agency (see Fearless Fosdick) *Betty Lou Shaggbilly: Shaggy's Southern cousin, a hillbilly. *Uncle Beauregard: Shaggy's Southern Civil-war era uncle, deceased. *Uncle Albert Shaggleford: in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, the two live in the mansion of this nanotechnology researcher. *McBaggy Rogers, a Pilgrim who came to Plymouth, Massachusetts aboard the Mayflower in 1620. Note: 1. In A Pup Named Scooby Doo, Shaggy is shown to have an infant sister named "Sugey", presumably a younger version of Maggie (which would make "Sugey" a nickname). However, the difference between the two siblings' ages in Pup seems greater than the difference when both are older (i.e., Maggie apparently aged at a faster rate over the ensuing years than Shaggy did). A similar phenomenon is found in the popular comic strip Peanuts, where Sally was aged from infancy to being a year or two younger than her brother Charlie Brown. Relationships (girlfriends) *Googie: Shaggy's girlfriend on "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Furry " *Crystal: A hippie girl who turned out to be an alien on "Scooby-Doo and the Mexican Invaders" *Mary Jane: She caught Shaggy's eye on the live action film "Scooby-Doo" she turned out to be allergic to dogs. *Rachel: a past girlfriend on "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" Valentine episode. *Meadow: A hippie on "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" *Mei Ling: A chinese girl in "What's New, Scooby-Doo?", episode "Block Long Hong Kong Terror". *Madelyn Dinkley: On "Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo", Madelyn, the younger sister of Velma, had a huge crush on Shaggy. In the end Shaggy liked her too. *Velma Dinkley: Many fans had been waiting for this one! In the new show "[http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo%21_Mystery_Incorporated Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc.]"' Shaggy and Velma start a budding romance, but they are keeping it under wraps from the gang, for he can only use 0.5% of his power for *Sans. Who, made an appearance as a nigger girl in the episode "Scooby Doo and the Furry war." Category:Big m,an